Spongebob and Rainbow dash are friends
by Fanfic911
Summary: Best Fan fiction ever!


RATED MATURE

One autumn afternoon, Spongebob was taking a nice walk in the forest. He and Patrick were going to get married in two days so he wanted some alone time to think about their union of holy matrimony. He curled into a ball and zoomed up a tall tree so he can enjoy the landscape. The leaves were bright red and orange and the sun shown on them, making them appear like each tree was on fire or made of the finest gold. Spongebob sat on the branch and sighed. He loved Patrick but he was going to miss the bachelor lifestyle.

"Maybe...If I can have one more one night stand, I can be able to live with Patrick happily ever after,Bhaaaaaaa the sponge laughed. What he don't know won't hurt him...right?" Just when he said that, he saw a a Rainbow dash filly playfully chasing a butterfly out of the forest and into the field just off Spongebob's left. He stood up and shielded his eyes from the sun so he can get a better look. The filly was beautiful. Its blue fur was short and smooth and gave off a sexy glaze that was unlike anything Spongebob had ever seen. It's blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight and its cheeks gave off a red glow. It looked as if it just turned 1 from but it was still a child in My Little Pony standards.

Spongebob felt his cock grow as he watched the Pony play so innocently. He couldn't tell the gender of the Pony from his standpoint but that didn't matter. Spongebob was Bisexual and the Pony was getting him all hot and bothered by its beauty. He knew that if he ever want to be happily married to Patrick, he would have to unleash his sick lust on this Filly.

In a flash, Spongebob ran down from the tree, thought the forest and stopped 12 feet behind the Pony. It hadn't noticed his Presents so Spongebob could stand behind it to inspect it further. At this standpoint, Spongebob can see it was female. Her pink juciy pussy jiggled as she hopped up and down trying to catch the equally beautiful butterfly. The butterfly, consistently had a very similar color scheme as the Pony. Spongebob slowly followed the Rainbow dash as it played in bliss. Spongebob fantasized, fucking the Pony senseless. He imagined grabbing the nicely formed hips of the underage Pony and lick her tight, hairless pussy. he imagined sticking his huge cock deep into her virgin cunt and unleashing his seed into her womb. As Spongebob slowly approached, he stepped on a twig, catching the Pony's attention.

The beautiful Pony stood and watched Spongebob. She tilted her head to the side inqusilivy as she gently said "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just walking along and I saw you playing, my cute lil' filly! I come in peace."

The Pony stared at him. She never seen anything like Spongebob Squarepants and she crept to him in sheer curiosity, and said "I don't talk to people who are strange?"

Spongebob approached the Pony with his hand out like one would do when meeting a new dog for the first time. "It's ok. I'm a nice guy." The Pony stopped in front of Spongebob, sniffing his hand while keeping it's head tilt. Spongebob slowly and gentle placed his hand on the unexspecting filly's back. The Ponies flinched back at the touch of Spongebob. It didn't know what Spongebob was but it had a sense that Spongebob wasn't exacly a "nice guy". Its hackles raised and it back away slowly" "Plese….stop..."

"Don't be afraid! I'm your friend!" Spongebob approached slowly at the Pony. Spongebob could feel an electric static charge when he approached the pony. Spongebob stopped and felt something inside him crack. Everyone he ever knew knew he was a nice guy. But deep down, Spongebob had some dark, sick disiers that he all ways wanted to unlease upon some helpless victim. "I'm your FRIEND! Why don't you trust me?" The Pony slowly backed away. Then suddenly it ran. Spongebob grew pissed and grabbed a near-by rock and threw it at the retreating Pony, knocking it out cold immediately. Blood trickled from the wound Spongebob inflicted on the helpless Rainbow dash.

"Dumb bitch! Now I am going to take you and I will NOT be gentle!" He went over to the Pony and saw she was laying in a small puddle of blood. He rolled her over so he can see the lovely red life fluid all over her face. He rubbed the blood like finger paint on her face, down her neck, and onto her chest where he noticed her six nipples and a nice plump pussy at the bottom. Spongebob immediately started biting on the Pony's nipples like some ravenous beast. He dug his teeth into one of her nipples and ripped it off, swallowing it whole. The pain and shock of getting her nipple ripped off woke up the Pony. She looked up and saw Spongebob with blood on his hands and mouth. She screamed and started to scrim.

":Stop screaming, bitch! You are just turning me one more!"

And he grabbed the pony's neck and started to strangle her into unconsciousness. Spongebob can feel her hyroid bone start to give out. In the struggle, Rainbow dash was able to give out a Rainbow attack as an almost instinctual defense. Spongebob felt the rainbow power course through his veins, down his arms, to his chest where it split into two parts. One part went down his chest and down to his groin. the other one went up his spine and into his brain. Both electrostatic shocks hit his cock and his brain at the same giving Spongebob an mindblowing orgasm spasm.

During Spongebob's most intense orgasm he have ever had, he continued strangling Rainbow dash until she passed out. Spongebob rubbed his weeping cock on Rainbow dash's beautiful, plump bloody chest while keeping his hands on the pony's neck. He made sure he rubbed ejaculate all over its painful nipples while bucking his hips "Mmmm, yeeees!" The feel of the Pony going limp in his grasp gave him a thrill so intense, his cock remained hard.

When he was sure the Pony was unconscious, he flipped the Pony on its stomach, with her head facing him and stock his huge cock down her throat. "Patrick never deepthoats. Lets unleash some pent up frustration on this blue and rainbow cuntface!" and started ramming the poor pony's mouth violently. He knew there was a possibility that his strong hips could snap the Pony's neck but he didn't care. All he cared about was how small and tight her mouth and throat was. Her little fangs scraped violently on Spongebob's dick, drawing blood and tissue matter that trickled out of pony's mouth and onto the ground but he ignored the pain and used the blood as a lubricant.

"Awwww-F-F-FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCK!" and Spongebob jizzed deep into the unconscious Pony's mouth, making sure to hold her head up so she won't choke on his bloody cum. Only after when he slipped his cock out of her mouth did he notice he shredded his dick like a cheese in a cheese gratter. It hurt like hell but Spongebob's penis is still hard. He cussed at the Pony as he watched his own blood drip off his cock. "Fucking bitch! Fucking bitch whore! I'll teach you to shred my cock!"

He looked around and saw a large rock nearby in the grass. He brushed it off and grabbed the filly's bloody face. Holding her head up at eye level so he may see every bit of gore what he was about to do has to offer, He started smashing in the pony's teeth. Every single tooth the Pony had was bashed out of her mouth and collected by Spongebob. "Gonna make this into a necklace later!" Said Spongebob gripping his hard, cut up cock.

After he made sure all the teeth was stored aside, he took his fingers and played with the blood the dripped out her mouth. Again, lifting up her head so she won't choke, he turned the Pony around so she was on her tummy but now her ass was facing him. He used the blood on his fingers as a lube as he jammed his middle finger in the pony's piping hot asshole. Though it was dripping blood, his cock twitched as he felt the heat of the unconscious pony rectum on his finger. It was small. MUCH too small for his cock but he didn't care. "If I can cum one more time..."

He took his finger out, rubbing the blood and shit the was on it on the Pony's back. He roughly entered the pony's breech, finally waking her up again.

"Help!"

"SHUDDUP!" and Spongebob punched the Pony in the back of the head, cracking her skull and knocking her out once again. Spongebob chuckled evilly and grabbed the Pony's hips, ramming his super hard bloody dick deeper into the Pony's ass. His cock never felt anything like Pony's hole. It was so hot and tight. Sure, Patrick's ass was really nice, but this has to be the best hole he have ever fucked. Spongebob tilted her head back and groaned loudly as he pounded the pony's ass like some wild, untamed animal. He fucked harder, getting even more turned on by the smacking sounds his balls and hips made while making contact with the Pony's pelvis. Blood from both his dick and Pony's asshole trickled down into a puddle on the grassy forest ground. He lend forward with his hands on the bloody ground, on either sides of the Pony and bit her neck. His buck teeth dug into the nap of the Pony's neck, drawing blood as he neared his orgasm.

"AHHH, GOD!" and with one finally slam, Spongebob ejaculated deep into his victim's ass, staying there as an orgasm that rivals the one he had when the Pony shocked him washed all over his body. When he was sure he emptied his balls in the Pony's rectum, he pulled out and sat behind it, panting wildly. By this time, the sun was setting and he remembered Patrick wanted him back before sundown.

"Whoops! Time to go!" He got up and stared at the unconscious Pony's abused, beaten bloody, and fucked body. He laughed coldly and started kicking dirt into her face. He bent over her body and whispered, "Thanks for the fuck." and he spit on her face. "Bitch"

Spongebob laughed and grabbed the pile of teeth he stored aside and ran away.

An hour later, the Pony woke up and started crying. Her little body ached so much and she was left alone by a careless monster to deal with it. She weeped and weeped, keeping the humiliating position with her little bloody ass in the air and her face down. Spongebob's semen have slowly dripped into her virgin cunt and she will end up giving birth to her and Spongebob's child. It was twilight and fireflies flew over her head. The last bit of sun shown on the autumn leaves beautiful and in any other occasion, this young pony would be skipping the fields, playing with the fireflies until the sun finally disappeared over the horizon but the once carefree Pony just laid there like a piece of used meat. She will never be the same.

Spongebob and Patrick had the wedding of the century. All their friends and family which include sponge bobs parents, ,Plankton and Karan,Squidward and misses puff and others were there and they partied until sundown. Spongebob made love to Patrick that night calling him his sweet little lover and they snuggled in comfort through the night. That day and night was the first of many and Spongebob and Patrick lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
